The Inchling and the Doll
by Lt Colonel Summers
Summary: A certain doll of a seven-colored puppeteer is secretly meeting up with an Inchling. It turns out to be a date. Joins Shinmyoumaru and Shanghai as they go have some fun. Shinmyoumaru X Shanghai. One-shot.


**Forewords**

Just a reminder for you: I'll be taking a break from Fantasy Blitzkrieg for awhile, so that means the Malkrantia Scenario will be on hold until then...

In the meantime...

...Take your time to enjoy this one-shot shipping fic between two tiny characters. One from Perfect Cherry Blossom, and one from Double Dealing Character.

This fic will be taking place in a separate universe from my other fics.

* * *

**The Inchling And The Doll**

Location: Margatroid Residence, Forest of Magic.

"I'll be back at evening, so watch the house for me, okay?"

The seven-colored puppeteer took off into the air and headed towards the distance.

A certain blue-dressed doll hovered by the door, waving at her master who has just left.

She then turns back to close the door and lock it with a key that's almost as big as she is. The blue doll places the key down on a nearby table, and then sat on the edge of the table.

Looking around the room, she sees her red sister asleep next to a window, speaking gibberish in her sleep. The other dolls in the house remained idle on a shelf.

The blue doll stayed on the table, procrastinating for awhile until the sound of someone knocking on the door softly can be heard.

The doll flew over to the window next to the door and looked outside to see who it was.

There wasn't anyone at the doorknob, but looking at the base of the door reveals a purple-haired Inchling wearing a kimono. She also has a bowl on her head.

"Shanghai, you got time?" The Inchling asked the doll.

Shanghai gave a nod in response, and waved her hand at the same time.

The red doll at the other window suddenly said something that spooked the blue doll. "I need scissors! 61!", her right hand was raised up at the same time, and stays raised for awhile before she puts it back down and started snoring.

Carefully and silently, Shanghai opened the window next to the door with a crack just wide enough for her to fit through. As she got outside the house, she closed the window behind her silently.

The blue doll turned toward the Inchling, sparking a smile on her face.

"Alright, Sukuna, let's hang out together."

...

Location: Afternoon Bazaar, Human Village.

The Afternoon Bazaar was crowded with shopkeepers and shoppers alike. Almost everyone here are humans, and the number of non-humans could be counted on one hand.

Shinmyoumaru and Shanghai walked on the rooftops so as to not get squashed under anyone's feet. The both of them were enjoying their time, chatting with each other about their lives.

"And so Onee-chan stormed off upstairs, embarrassed of ending every sentence with her own name."

"Hourai-san sure thinks too much like a warrior doll. There's nothing more embarrassing than getting up-skirted whenever Seija reverses gravity. Not that I suffered from it at all..."

"Speaking of Seija, is she still disappointed of her defeat by Alice-sama's friend?"

"Doesn't seem so. Then again, she always says the opposite of what she herself thinks."

"What about that magical mallet of yours?"

"I left it in a safe at my home for safekeeping. Never know when anyone would try to steal and abuse it."

"I see... I'm so -paru- of everyone's ability to do magical things... Me and Onee-chan had to stick with being animated sentient dolls with no special abilities."

"Well, not having any special abilities is still better than being incapable of self-defense. You and your fellow dolls have those medieval European weapons, didn't you?"

...

The Inchling and the doll toured around the Afternoon Bazaar, watching the scene from the rooftops, and telling each other whenever interesting things are occurring.

They pulled several harmless pranks on shopkeepers and shoppers while remaining unseen. They laughed from a distance whenever they pull off one successfully.

The duo continued with their touring of the Afternoon Bazaar until it was already evening, when the Bazaar shops begins to close. Shinmyoumaru and Shanghai then leaves for the latter's home, carrying with them a string of colored beads they managed to snatch off a stall unseen.

"Well, it was another fun day with you, Shanghai."

"I'll say the same, Sukuna..."

"Does Seija know you're outside again?"

"She never knew I have been going out with you."

"You're sneaky..."

"That's your house over there. I'll see you again tomorrow."

"See you!"

The blue doll headed for her home by flying, her fairy-like wings flapping several times every second while leaving a trail of magical dust.

...

Location: Margatroid Residence, Forest of Magic.

It was nighttime...

It was Shanghai's turn to be sleeping right now. Her red sister stood by (or rather, hovered by) the door of the house, holding a lance by her right hand.

The red doll looked around to make sure nobody's looking. Both her blue sister and her master are asleep right now.

Then rather silently, the red doll headed toward the window next to the door and silently opened a crack big enough for her to squeeze through, and then she closes the window behind her, silently.

"Only the two of us knew the relationship between us, hou..." the red doll said to a figure standing at the bottom of the door.

"Shanghai-san was sleeping with a rather happy expression on her face, right?" replied the figure. It was Shinmyoumaru.

"Sigh, another night of video gaming with you, Inchling, hou..." The red doll responded back. "That, and my embarrassing Verbal Tic, hou..."

"Never mind how you speak, Hourai-san. Let's go before anyone sees us..." Shinmyoumaru told the red doll, as she quickly grabbed her by the hand, and the both of them took off to the distance.

* * *

**Afterwords**

Yeah, I'm shipping Shinmyoumaru X Shanghai in this fic. Don't be surprised, though, as there are fanarts of this pairing showing up in small numbers at Danbooru.

Looking at the last paragraph, is that why Hourai is sleeping in the afternoon? And is she also stealing her sister's girlfriend?

With this one-shot, I'll be taking a break from Fantasy Blitzkrieg for awhile. Thanks for your patronage!

Shout-out index:

"I need Scissors! 61!" - Yeah, I know a reference to Metal Gear Solid 2 seems weird to be showing up in a shipping-fic. But it's my nature to do shout-outs, so I can't help it. Looks like Shinmyoumaru and Hourai may have been matching each other in Metal Gear Online too...

That is all. _"Until then..."_


End file.
